


If It's Your Kink, It's Mine

by KissingWinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning, Dean reveals something that he enjoys that Sam wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It's Your Kink, It's Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merakieros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakieros/gifts).



> Thanks for my beautiful birthday present, Andy!

 

"You really like doing that." Sam smiles fondly, his body pinned tight under his brothers weight, as Dean kisses and strokes the curve of his underarm.

"Hmm," Dean mumbles, not really listening. Sam’s skin is warm, hot even, and the hair under Dean’s lips is soft and smooth. Dean inhales deeply, pressing another kiss into that hair, burying his nose in as deep as he can.

"It kinda tickles," Sam says.

"Huh? Oh, right," Dean replies absently, lost in his own head. He moves his attention to sucking a red mark on Sam’s collarbone instead, grazing his teeth along each side and then ducking his head down to bite at his nipples.

Before long though, Dean’s mouth finds its way back to that hollow, feather light kisses getting rougher and wetter, and Dean’s obscene moans getting louder. Sam arches up when Dean’s tongue sneaks out for a taste.

"Dean!"

"Yeah?" Dean looks up, propping his chin on Sam’s chest and licking his lips. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are dark, predatory.

Sam tucks his arm further under his head and glances at his armpit, the ghost of his brothers lips still lingering there.

"What?" Dean’s tone turns hard, like he’s been caught doing something embarrassing, although he’s pretty sure that he was getting Sam good and hot from the feel of his brothers cock jabbing him in the thigh.

"You’re, um… Kinda fixated on my armpit, dude."

Dean tuts and rolls his eyes, but the his ears turn pink and not from arousal.

"Hey, it’s good, I like it. I’ve just noticed that you do it a lot and, uh…"

Sam pauses, causing Dean to raise a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Aren’t I, you know, stinky? I can shower before we sleep together if that would be better, or…"

"No!" Dean clears his throat, shaking his head against Sam’s chest to avoid showing his face. "I like it. How you smell."

Sam shifts, pulling his arm from under his head to to tilt Dean’s chin up.

"Really?"

Dean groans and drops his head down again.

"I didn’t realise I was being so obvious. Suppose I zoned out a bit and… Wait, you said you liked it?"

Sam watches a frown pass over Dean’s face, but he looks hopeful too, and more than a little turned on.

"Kiss me, Dean," Sam says, his voice low and suggestive. He lifts his arm and stretches it above him onto the pillow, exposing what Dean wants and feeling his cock twitch in anticipation.

Dean is practically panting now, Sam can feel his breath on his bicep when Dean slides his cheek against the muscle.

"Kiss me, Dean," Sam repeats, sounding desperate. Just knowing what it does to Dean erases any reservations about his hygiene from Sam’s mind.

The kiss is firm but tender, followed by a sigh of relief from Dean.

"Sure it doesn’t freak you out? That I like this?" Dean nuzzles his nose into Sam’s armpit hair even as he gives Sam another chance to stop him.

"You kidding, Dean?" Sam replies, rolling his hips against Dean’s body to show him how sure he is right now. "I’m just wondering what it’d be like to do it to you."

Dean sucks and bites at Sam’s flesh and grinds down. “Later, mmm, we’ll try it later.”

**************

It’s been four days since they last had sex. Sometimes a case just gets in the way. This one had been heavy on the research, and then once they’d managed to find the item tying the ghost to the terrified family that had moved into its house, they were both exhausted and Dean had twisted his knee pretty badly. Not that he’d admit it.

"You should take the weight off your leg, Dean," Sam says when they get back to the motel.

He rubs his eyes and watches Dean strip out of his jacket, watches the sharp, tempting lines of is shoulder blades under his black tshirt.

They might have been distracted by the case for a while, but it doesn’t mean that the revelation of one of Dean’s specific preferences in bed hasn’t been on Sam’s mind. A lot. If he’s honest, every moment that his focus hasn’t been on the case, he’s been going back over the morning they last slept together. The way Dean had been so into it. The part of Sam’s body that he hadn’t been able to resist, even though he’s been afraid of Sam’s reaction at his need for it.

At first, Sam doesn’t mind admitting, but he was a bit embarrassed, thinking that maybe he smelled bad or that Dean wouldn’t find that part of his body attractive. They were active guys after all, and even though they showered regularly, neither brother exactly smelled like a bouquet of flowers.

But Sam’s initial fear was short lived. Dean had proved that when he’d moaned against Sam’s skin, face pressed close to such an intimate part of his little brother, and when they finally got round to fucking, Dean had been so attentive, so fucking caring, that Sam felt even more worshipped than ever by his brother. His big, genius, idiot of a brother.

If Sam had known about Dean’s thing earlier they could have been doing it. Damn Dean and his phobia of talking.

"Seriously," Sam adds, stepping over to Dean’s side and sliding his hand against his hip. "You should lie down."

Dean glances up, eyebrow raised. The suggestive tone in Sam’s voice throwing him off guard.

"Uh, ok caveman, I’m gonna shower first if that’s ok with you?" Dean snorts and moves to get past and into the bathroom, but Sam blocks his path. "What the hell?"

Sam lets his hand roam downwards, spreading his fingers over the firm swell of Dean’s ass.

"I don’t want you to shower. Thought I could try that thing you like tonight. On you."

Dean makes a strangled noise and coughs to cover it up.

"You… Uh…" Dean blinks, words stuck in his throat. "You want to?"

"Been thinkin bout it," Sam continues. "How good it felt, how much you got off on doing it. I can’t stop thinking about it actually."

Sam pushes Dean towards the bed and he goes willingly. When they get to the edge of the bed, Sam pulls the hem of Dean’s tshirt up to his naval, lightly running his fingernails against the strip of hair below Dean’s bellybutton.

"Do you like it too? As much as you like doing it?"

Dean ducks his head, shaking it for a second, but enough for Sam to notice.

"Dean?" He frowns. He can’t have got this all wrong. He’s positive that this is something Dean wants.

"No ones ever done it to me." Dean sighs and flops down onto the bed, throwing his arm over his face.

"But… Why?" Sam stares at Dean, confused. They rarely mention other people they’ve been with, but in this case, Sam wants to know why not one of Dean’s previous sexual partners have never done this for him.

He kneels on the bed and crawls over his brother’s body, reaching down to tug Dean’s arm from his face.

"Why Dean?"

"Uhh, this is why I hate talking about this kind of shit, Sammy. It turns into a chick flick moment with feels and I, uh, look… I never asked anyone to do that because I wanted you to do it, ok? Just you. I tried with a few women, not many, they weren’t really into it, but I couldn’t think about anyone but you anyway and it was fucked up."

Dean takes a big breath, but he doesn’t hide his face again. Instead, he stares at Sam, his emotions open and laid out for Sam to destroy or devour.

"So I’d be the only one to ever do this for you?"

Sam smiles, peeling Dean’s tshirt up and over his head.

"Yeah," Dean says, a shadow of a smile pulling at his lips.

"Hmm," Sam mumbles, stretching his body out so that he’s connected to Dean from calf to chest. "I’d better make it good then. Lift up."

Dean raises his arms above his head slowly and spreads his legs a little so that Sam’s growing erection grinds against his own.

"Shit, Dean… This is so hot. I’m, uh, just gonna go for it and you can tell me if its not right or good or whatever and…"

"Jesus fuck, Sam! Just get on with it."

Sam’s lips curl up, pleased with Dean’s eagerness. He’s a bit unsure, in case it ends up being gross and he can’t do this for Dean, but he’s damn sure going to try.

He leans in, running his nose against Dean’s neck, light kisses and licks tracing a path over his collarbone. He can smell Dean now, a familiar scent, but not unpleasant. He’s always liked the fact that he recognises the smell of his brother, and now it seems so much more than that. There’s something primal about what they’re doing. Raw.

Sam shivers, his skin prickling, and with no more hesitation, he presses his mouth to Dean’s underarm, the hair there slightly course, but not uncomfortably so.

Above him, Sam hears Dean inhale sharply, his back arching up slightly as though he’d just touched an electric fence.

Spurred on, Sam kisses Dean’s armpit, opening his lips against the slightly damp warmth and flicking his tongue out to taste and tease.

"Fuck, oh fuck," Dean gasps, and stomach muscles spasm against Sam’s abs.

Nuzzling in further, Sam imagines all the times that Dean must have thought about this. He uses his mouth in the same way he does when he’s kissing Dean’s lips, pleasuring Dean’s forbidden want and accepting it, showing Dean that there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for him.

He can feel Dean thrusting now, his cock hard and hot against his groin. Dean swears in between chanting Sam’s name and Sam breaks away to rid himself of his own tshirt before ripping at the button of Dean’s jeans.

"Love this… love seeing what it does to you," Sam says, getting Dean’s jeans open and pulling his cock free before opening his own quickly and climbing back on top of his writhing brother.

Sam swivels his hips and hisses, leaning up slightly to suck bruising kisses over Dean’s chest and nipples.

"Sam, please…"

"Please, what?" Sam bites down on Dean’s neck. Dean sounds wrecked, like he does just before he comes. Sam feels his cock leak at the thought of getting Dean to come from this, and so fast.

"Kiss me… there…. Fuck, please, Sammy."

Sam laughs, a growl that sounds savage to his own ears. He delves back into kissing Dean’s armpit, switching the pressure of his lips from tender to fierce, open mouthed to closed, wet to dry.

Dean is losing his fucking mind, squirming and rutting against Sam’s cock and Sam grinds back, almost as an afterthought because he knows that Dean is going to get off because of something other than the friction of their dicks trapped between their stomachs.

"Shit, gonna come, Sam… Fuck yeah…"

Sam’s kisses become desperate, and he tries to remember what he’d liked when Dean had done this to him. He thinks about when Dean sucked at the skin around his underarm hair, how surprisingly sensitive it felt. He tilts his head slightly and grazes his teeth over Dean’s skin sucking a hickey like mark onto his brother’s body like a brand.

Dean comes with a yell, shaking against Sam, his one free arm loosening its grip on the pillow to claw at Sam’s back as he rides out his orgasm.

Sam’s cock slips against Dean’s, his brother’s come adding to the building pleasure, the promising tingle in his balls. He reaches around until he can get to Dean’s hand.

"Get them wet," Sam says, bringing Dean’s fingers to his lips for a quick kiss before nodding at Dean.

Dean nods back, opening up and sucking on his index and forefinger.

"Not done with you, Dean. Got all night."

Dean groans, removing his fingers with a pop. He wastes no time. Spreading Sam’s ass he touches his hole, spreading the wetness around the rim. Sam curses, pushing his face into Dean’s underarm again, uncoordinated kisses placed here and there between moans.

"So good to me, little brother. Felt so good. See how quick you made me come." Dean arches up, his cock overstimulated, but now he wants to get Sam off too. "Come on, Sammy."

"Dean, oh fuck, more… Need more."

Dean bites his lip. Sam’s words are muffled, muted because of what he’s doing to Dean, and it’s better than any fantasy that Dean’s ever had about this.

Once Dean pushes the tips of his fingers inside Sam, it’s all over. Sam comes on Dean’s stomach and chest, his back curved so beautifully that Dean can see the marble carvings of his muscles contract. He thrusts a few more times, mixing their come together, before collapsing on the bed.

After a minute, Sam lifts his head and laughs. Their jeans are only shoved down past their asses and the sight of them both is pretty hilarious. He lays his head back again and turns to face Dean, his face serious.

"Sam?"

"Dean," Sam says, closing the distance between them so that their noses brush. "I just popped your armpit cherry."

Sam kisses Dean sloppily, bringing his hands up to grip his face and to stop him from getting away, possibly to wrestle him or push him off the bed.

Dean nips at Sam’s bottom lip and grabs hold of Sam’s waist, rolling his body on top of him.

"Shut up, bitch," Dean grumbles, but he’s grinning, pulling sam closer.

"Not gonna happen, jerk," Sam replies. He kisses Dean again, harder, and rolls them over again so that he’s underneath his brother. Just like the morning four days ago. "I bet I can make you shut up though."

Dean snorts. “How?”

Sam lifts up his arm and wiggles, grinning at Dean and winking.

Dean chuckles, but Sam did say they had all night after all. His knee hurts and he’s pretty sure Sam is going to be pissy in the morning when he has to sleep in the car.

But really, he doesn’t care.


End file.
